


Various Fic Requests

by meanjerktime



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanjerktime/pseuds/meanjerktime
Summary: Here is where I will collect all the short fics that have been requested of me over on tumblr. I'm also meanjerktime there so feel free to head over and request something.Pairings and original prompts are shown in the chapter titles.





	1. Prompt "Are you sure that the decision you want to make?" + Dinfoyle

Gilfoyle read over the offer letter once again and ran his hands over his face. It was an amazing job; great pay, full benefits and even a company car. Most importantly he’d have freedom to work on his own projects. It was almost too good to be true. 

Except, he would need to move. Back to Boston. In a week. 

Dinesh didn’t know he had applied for the job. He hadn’t even wanted to at first but the recruiter had been so persistent and had negotiated a much better package than the other candidates would have received. The only thing they couldn’t do was make an opening for another Senior Programmer. No room for Dinesh. 

Gilfoyle turned off his monitor, stood up and stretched. He would sleep on it and call the recruiter tomorrow. He turned off the lamps in the work room one by one and padded back to his room. The door was ajar. 

Gently pushing the door open half way, his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Dinesh was fast asleep; sheets tangled around his bare waist, one arm tucked under the pillow. Gilfoyle lingered at the doorway for a moment, memorizing the rise and fall of Dinesh’s chest. His hair was mussed from sleep and his mouth wide open, letting out a sigh with each breath. Gilfoyle stepped back from the door and pulled out his phone. He found the recruiter’s number and dialed. It was late but he knew she would answer.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ve made up my mind. I don’t want the job.” He almost laughed at exasperation in her voice as she tried to argue back. “It’s final. I’m not going.” 

“This really is a once in a lifetime offer. Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” There was a pleading edge to her voice. 

Gilfyole stuck his head around the door again. Dinesh was hogging the whole bed and all the sheets. 

“Yes, absolutely.”


	2. Prompt: "Be you, no one else can." + Dinfoyle

The room was pitch black, all curtains drawn and silent, as it should be at 3am. Dinesh had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours, waking up every time he remembered why he had curled up into a ball on the couch. The lump in his throat just wouldn’t go and his mouth was bone dry from swallowed back tears. He opened his phone again, back to the same screen he’d had been looking at all night. A new dating app, one that promised results for anyone and everyone. Apart from Dinesh apparently. He swallowed again and scrolled. This app was particularly cruel, he thought, for showing when someone had blocked you by coloring the last displayed message red. He closed the app and curled up tighter.

Gilfoyle was still up after getting into a new book and deciding to knock it all out in one night. He was sprawled on his bed, hair damp and curling from his recent shower, savouring the last page. He finished, at last and languidly sat up to stretch. He needed water and pulled on a sweater to go fill his glass. He padded to the kitchen, stood at the sink and chugged one, two glasses of water. As he was about the fill the third he heard a shuffling from the living room.

Dinesh froze when he heard Gilfoyle in the kitchen; had to be Gilfoyle guzzling water like a pig. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stretch out as quietly as possible. At least if Gilfoyle did throw on the light switch it would just look like he had fallen asleep on the couch rather than curled up like a miserable, sobbing beetle. He, of course, dropped his phone on his face while doing so and moaned in pain. Fuck.

Gilfoyle listened until he heard what was unmistakably Dinesh dropping his phone on his face and groaning. He filled his glass and made his way to the living room.  
“Dinesh”  
“…yeah.” Dinesh’s voice was rough and thick. Gilfoyle hesitated before asking.  
“Have you been crying?”  
There was an annoyed huff roughly where the couch was, Gilfoyle felt his way over and sat on the edge. He could feel Dinesh nearby, curled up into the cushions.

“Leave me alone.”  
“Are you practicing your anguished teenager bit? Did you run out of Summer’s Eve?”  
“Fuck off, Gilfoyle.”  
“Nail lady mess up your manicure? Get rejected on that stupid app again?” There was silence and Gilfoyle knew he had hit paydirt. “You know you’re not going to get lucky on there anytime soon.”  
“Gilfoyle, could you go be an asshole somewhere else? Just this once. You can torture me all you want tomorrow.” Dinesh’s voice cracked. Gilfoyle held out his glass of water to and nudged it against what he figured was round about Dinesh’s hand. Dinesh fumbled and then took the glass, gulping down the water. He sat up and rested his head on the back of the couch. Gilfoyle was near, he could hear his breathing close by. “You know, I got blocked by six girls tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know? Cause I’m socially inept and they don’t want to talk to me anymore? Because they can smell the desperation?”  
“C’mon now, those are my lines.”

Gilfoyle shuffled closer and ghosted his hands over Dinesh’s side until he found his hands, folded in his lap. He tried grabbing the phone held there and there was a brief tug of war. Gilfoyle entered the passcode and stared at the dating app screen, still open.  
“Hey, how did you know-“  
“You open your phone in front of me a million times a day. It’s not hard to see what number’s you enter.”  
“Great.”

Gilfoyle didn’t answer and just scrolled, opening each of the last conversations with the six girls.  
“Well, here’s your problem. You’re clearly lying to them.”  
“It’s not lying!” Dinesh felt his face grow hot and thanked whoever was up there that the room was still pitch black. “Just, you know, adding a little interest to the facts.”  
“You told this one that you were an underwear model back in Pakistan.”  
“She doesn’t know that’s not true.”

“No but it seems unlikely that you were also ‘voted most handsome and fuckable male by the Oxford Women in Computer Science Society’.” Dinesh didn’t reply, he was pre-occupied by the fact that Gilfoyle seemed to be shuffling closer and closer. “You just need to be honest. If you’re not honest you will never find someone who actually wants to be with you. Just some trashy weirdo who like bad liars with ugly clothes.”

“Nobody wants me. I have to be someone else. Or try to,” Dinesh cringed the words as soon as he left his mouth and prepared himself for laughter. Instead, Gilfoyle grabbed both of his hands and squeezed. He could feel his breath on his neck now.  
“Dinesh, be you. No one else can.” Gilfoyle dipped his head to press his lips to Dinesh’s neck, just for a second. “And there’s at least one person who wants you. Just so you know.”  
Gilfoyle pressed Dinesh’s phone back into his hand and left, feeling around the furniture to make his way out of the still dark room.

Dinesh sat in the dark clutching his phone, staring off into the darkness with the feeling of Gilfoyle’s lips on his neck still tingling. He opened his phone again to see he had one new message on the app, sent just a few minutes ago, from a user with a black goat head as an icon. He smiled into the darkness, turned off his phone and left for Gilfoyle’s room


	3. Prompt: "You weren't supposed to hear that." + Dinfoyle

Dinesh gently nudged the door to Gilfoyle’s room open, careful not the spill cereal from the bowls he carried in both hands. Gilfoyle had sat up in bed since he had left and was now scrolling through his phone. He looked up as Dinesh entered the room and then shut the door behind him. Gilfoyle pulled the sheets back and Dinesh sat on the bed, handing over one of the bowls. Their eyes met and they both hesitating, Gilfoyle leaned in. This was still new and they both smiled into the kiss.

“Did you use Jared’s Cornflakes?”

“And his almond milk.”

“Atta boy.”

They kissed again and Dinesh took back the bowl, setting them both on the floor. They laid down together and Dinesh pulled the sheets over both of their heads. Gilfoyle wrapped his fingers around Dinesh’s wrist and began stroking circles into the back of his hand. They inched in closer until their noses were almost touching.

“By the way” Gilfoyle murmured. “I love you too.”

He felt Dinesh tense and squeezed his wrist.

“Stop freaking out. You said it last night, a lot. I thought about it and now I’m saying it back.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that. You were asleep.”

“I was, until you started talking to me and woke me up.“

Dinesh sat up abruptly, slamming the back of his head on the headboard. Gilfoyle let go of his wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“So, are we a thing now?” Dinesh’s voice became higher with each word. “Are you my boyfriend?!”

“Not if you don’t want me to be.” Gilfoyle reached up and rubbed the back of Dinesh’s head, right where he had just banged it. Dinesh leaned into the touch.

“I guess I do.” He admitted after a pause. “But I’m not calling you that.”

“Oh no! I guess I can’t update my Facebook relationship status!” Gilfoyle covered his face in mock horror and then tried to pull Dinesh back down to lay with him.

“So is everyone going to know now?” Dinesh ignored the insistent touch and stared down into his lap. He had forgotten he was wearing a pair of Gilfoyle’s sweatpants, scooped up from the bedroom floor. Fuck.

“Are you kidding?!” Gilfoyle snorted. “Everyone knows! Erlich told me he was going to turn your room into a hot yoga studio slash gift wrapping room as soon as you started sleeping here every night. Jared got us a card. “

He leaned over Dinesh to reach over and pull a card from the detritus on the nightstand. It was indeed a card, with a picture of a cartoon cat and pug on the front. They were smiling and holding hands.

“He made everyone sign it, almost cried when he gave it to me.” Gilfoyle handed it to Dinesh. “Because we fight like cat and dog, see?”

Dinesh opened it and seeing a wall of beautifully formed writing, undoubtedly provided by Jared, closed it again. “Who’s the cat and who’s the dog?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Gilfoyle took the card back from his hand and propped it up on the nightstand. “Are you still freaking out?”

Dinesh shuffled back down next to him and buried his face in the pillow. “I’m processing.”

“Okay” Gilfoyle wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. “But when you’re done, can I get a new bowl of cereal? That one is soggy. And bring me a spoon this time.”


	4. Prompt: "You weren't suppose to laugh." + Dinfoyle

“It’s not funny!” Dinesh whined, slumping backwards against the headboard of Gilfoyle’s bed. The two plane tickets and itineraries he had printed out not ten minute again sat on his lap. Gilfoyle was doubled over, trying to stifle his own racous laughter with both hands. “You said you like Hawaii!”

“I do!” Gilfoyle managed to choke out. Tears were running down his face as he tried to get a hold on himself. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh like this before.” Dinesh picked up the tickets and felt a lump form in his throat. “You weren’t supposed to laugh.” 

Just as Dinesh made his mind up to leave, Gilfoyle finally managed to stop laughing, sat up and took his glasses off to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was out of breath. 

“I’m sorry Dinesh but this is priceless.”

“You know what Gilfoyle, you’re an asshole. I spent way too much money on these tickets and for what? For you to nearly bust a gut laughing at me?” Dinesh couldn’t stop his voice cracking as he pulled himself up off the bed and headed for the door. Which he fully intended to slam. “You know, I just wanted us to not have to sneak around to be together, just for a few days. You said you liked Hawaii and I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Gilfoyle grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed, planting an uncustomarily affectionate kiss on his forehead. Gilfoyle pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulled up his emails, tapped on the latest one and handed his phone to Dinesh. 

“That’s why I was laughing.”

“Oh.” Dinesh slumped into Gilfoyle’s arms, this was just typical. Outdone by Gilfoyle again. 

“Yeah, the same week and everything. Except I actually asked Jared for the week off. You said you wanted to go to Hawaii, we’re going.“ Gilfoyle pulled his phone out of Dinesh’s hand and cupped his hands around his face to give him another kiss. “But since you doubted me, you’re the one who has to go ask Ed Chambers to cancel the trip you booked.”


	5. Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking." + Dinfoyle

Dinesh checked the time and let out a long breath. It was just past nine, meaning this day was finally over. They had started work early and ran into set-back after set-back which, coupled with a lack of sleep and the oppressive heat that comes with too many people in one badly ventilated room, had left them all irritable and prone to mistakes. Dinesh had written off the day as soon as Gilfoyle had sat down for work in a threadbare t-shirt that was much too small for him. He had spent the day stealing glances to his right, hoping Gilfoyle would lean one way or the other and expose just a little more skin.

Dinesh turned to see if Gilfoyle was also ready to call it quits. He was just in time to see Gilfoyle reach to turn off his monitor and then stretch; arms above his head, first to one side and then the other. Dinesh held his breath as he watched, committing to memory the way Gilfoyle’s shirt rode up his back. He thought of sliding a hand under that shirt, the other through Gilfoyle’s hair. He thought of seeing Gilfoyle stretch out in bed, moaning underneath him.

Gilfoyle stood and Dinesh jerked his head back to his own monitor, ducking his gaze to his lap. Gilfoyle began to walk past Dinesh’s chair then shook his head and took a step back.

“Time to call it quits. You’ve got more mistakes than code there.”

All thoughts of Gilfoyle’s bare back gone, Dinesh jerked his head up to look at his screen, brow furrowed with annoyance. He started as he felt a hand brush the back of his neck and suddenly Gilfoyle was there, leaning over to point out his mistakes. Dinesh found he couldn’t breathe and hoped Gilfoyle would hurry up and finish pointing out his shortcomings before he suffocated. The touch against his neck grew bolder as the minutes passed. Gilfoyle was cupping the back of his neck now, two fingers dipping below the collar of his shirt. He leaned in and Dinesh mind was blank but the feeling of Gilfoyle’s breath on his ear. 

“And one more thing, I’ve see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

Gilfoyle’s voice was low and teasing and Dinesh gritted his teeth, wishing he could bear to get up and storm away.

“And what way is that?” He managed to choke out. 

“Like you want to pin me down and fuck me senseless. Or is it the other way around?”

Dinesh didn’t dare turn his head. Or speak. Or breathe. Gilfoyle waited for a moment then gently squeezed the back of Dinesh’s neck and stood up, making his way towards his room.

“Either way, you can come with me if you want to do something about it.”

Dinesh briefly considered that he had fallen asleep at his computer and that this was a dream. He pinched himself. Hard. 

After that all Erlich, who had been in the kitchen the whole time and had heard the whole exchange, heard was Dinesh tripping over his own chair in his haste to follow Gilfoyle and then, for the remainder of the night, the early works of Sade.


	6. Prompt: "That's a good look for you. + Jarfoyle

Jared had risen a little after seven, much later than usual and gone into the kitchen to make coffee. He had gone about this process bleary-eyed, still half asleep and wishing he could crawl back into his cot. The kitchen was cold and there was a maroon sweater slung over the back of a chair. On an impulse, he’d set down his now full mug and pulled it over his head. The knit was soft and smelt good; something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But, without thinking, he’d kept it on. 

Dinesh had been the next to enter the kitchen, drawn by the smell of the fresh pot of coffee. He’d grunted a good morning in Jared’s direction and then done what could only be described as a double-take. Jared had responded with a customary, doe-eyed look but Dinesh didn’t say a word, just pouring his cup with his eyebrows raised, shaking his head. 

Richard took a little longer to notice, sitting down across from Jared, pop tarts on a plate with his thinking face on. Jared had just been about to offer to make him a more nutritionally robust breakfast of oatmeal with fruit when the expression turned from thinking to alarmed. Richard had waved off the offer of breakfast and avoided Jared’s eyes for the rest of the meal. Erlich had just laughed and clapped Jared on the back so hard he lost a spoonful of oatmeal into his lap. 

Then Jian Yang came looking for breakfast.

“Why are you wearing angry bearded jerk’s sweater?” He came out with immediately and smiled knowingly at Jared. “He finally convince you to fuck him?!”

Everyone glanced at Jared, who was looking down at said sweater with wide eyes and then slowly made their excuses and left. Jared stared at his congealing oatmeal, the sweater now feeling itchy and heavy. Jian Yang, oblivious to the reaction he’d caused, made himself a heaping bowl of cereal and walked back to his room with it. He dropped cornflakes as he went and Erlich’s yelling filled the house. 

Gilfoyle was the last to rise and Jared shot up in his seat when he entered the kitchen. Gilfoyle raised his eyebrows. 

“So that’s where that sweater is. I’ve been looking for it for the past half hour.”

Jared mumbled his apologies as Gilfoyle poured himself a glass of Erlich’s not-to-be-touched jug of electrolyte water and started taking the sweater off. As he was about to pull it over his head, he felt two hands pull the fabric back down. Gilfoyle’s hands, which lingered for a second on Jared’s sides and then withdrew. 

“Keep it on. That’s a good look for you.”


	7. Prompt: 'I'm too sober for this." + Dinfoyle

“I’m too sober for this.”

“You chugged like, five beers in the car!”

“Not enough!”

Dinesh crossed his arms and waited for Gilfoyle to close the car door and catch up to him. He groaned at the sight of the plastic bag in Gilfoyle’s hand. 

“Really? You’re bringing beers? To a wedding ceremony?”

“Yes and if you took even a moment to consider that Jared has definitely written his own vows and will definitely be crying when he reads them, you would thank me.” Gilfoyle caught up to Dinesh and jiggled the bag, making the bottles inside clink together. Dinesh sighed.

“Okay but you have to share.”

“That was actually bearable.” Gilfoyle said, picking apart his appetizer and inspecting it. 

“Yeah, because you’re loaded. I didn’t even manage to get a buzz.” Dinesh replied. He was already on his third glass of champagne. “You hogged that beer.”

“If you fail to prepare, you prepare to fail. Pre-gaming is key for weddings.”

“I can’t believe Richard cried that much.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t throw up.” 

Gilfoyle gave up on trying to identify what his food consisted of and just shoved a forkful into his mouth instead. Dinesh rolled his eyes and scanned the room. Full of half the people of Palo Alto and far too many white flowers. 

“Do you think we’ll ever do this?” Gilfoyle asked, mouth still full of food.

Dinesh eyed him warily. 

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Having a wedding is a waste of time and money, let’s just sign the papers and then get tanked on a plane to Hawaii.” 

Gilfoyle, who had thankfully swallowed his food, grinned and held up his drink. Dinesh did the same and they clinked glasses, drained them both and then signalled for the waiter to bring more.


	8. Prompt: "I'll never unsee that" + Jarfoyle

“Well, I’ll never unsee that.”

“Oh, you didn’t enjoy the movie?” 

Gilfoyle turned his head to roll his eyes at Jared who was sat next to him, back poker straight and both hands curled around his half-empty bottle of beer. 

“No, I definitely didn’t enjoy that rambling, inchoerent piece of shit.”

“Well, you’re the one who suggested Cloud Atlas.” Jared looked defensive and confused. He’d been over the moon when Gilfoyle had suggested they order food and watch a movie together, especially on a night when everyone else was out of the house. 

Gilfoyle leaned a little closer to Jared to touch their shoulders together. 

“Yeah, I picked the worst movie possible. So you wouldn’t want to watch it.”

“Oh.” As far as pranks go, Jared thought, this was a weak one. They sat together in silence for a moment, still watching the credits roll. Gilfoyle groaned. 

“Okay, I’ll spell it out. I picked Cloud Atlas because it’s the cinematic equivalent of the thumbscrews. I wanted you to hate it so I could easily distract you. By fucking you. “ 

“Oh!” Jared gripped his beer even more tightly. “Well, is it too late for that? Did I ruin the evening?”

Gilfoyle didn’t answer. He pulled the bottle from Jared’s hands and tossed it to the other end of the room; beer dregs drenching the floor. Jared laughed delightedly as he was thrown back onto the couch, Gilfoyle between his legs and hungrily kissing his neck.


	9. Prompt: "What's with the box?" + Dinfoyle

“What’s with the box?”

“What box?”

“The box you’re holding in your left hand. That you’re trying to hide.”

Gilfoyle and Dinesh were sat in a car at the side of the road, trees surrounding them, in the dark. They were both dressed for dinner. Gilfoyle had a box in his left hand and was indeed trying to conceal it. 

“There’s no box.”

Dinesh slumped back in his seat and looked out of the window. There was nothing to look at.

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, there’s a box.”

Gilfoyle handed it to Dinesh. They did not look at each other, there was silence for a minute. 

“I was going to do it in the restaurant but it occurred to me people would see.”

Dinesh opened the box and then closed it again. 

“You didn’t want people to see?”

“I didn’t want people to see and talk to us and ruin it with their pointless, cliched comments.”

Dinesh opened the box again, a ring box, and Gilfoyle turned to face him. 

“What do you think?”

Dinesh pressed his lips together into a thin bloodless line. 

“I think this car didn’t really run out of gas.”

“Correct. And?”

Dinesh took the ring out of the box and put it on the fourth finger of his left hand. He turned his head to meet Gilfoyle’s steady, hopeful gaze. 

“I think we could have gotten a free dessert back there.”


	10. Prompt: "I noticed." Jarnesh

The party was at it’s peak, rooms heaving with intoxicated people dancing, fighting and making out. The music shook the walls of the house; a newly built, bizarrely designed property that Jared supposed must have cost the earth. He had arrived at the party late, having had a stack of work to do and had quickly located Richard, Erlich and Gilfoyle, although not together. 

Erlich was in his element; thousand dollar lampshade on his head dancing on a coffee table that cost more than most people’s cars. Gilfoyle was in a heated argument with a group of programmers in the kitchen and Richard had situated himself in the corner of a far off bedroom, sipping a rather large glass of water. His queasy expression said it all and after extracting a promise to text him when he needed to go home, Jared left him alone to look for Dinesh. 

After half an hour of searching, he found him. Dinesh was sat outside with his back to a huge rock, six pack of beer between his legs and eyes closed. There were empty bottles next to him. He didn’t react as Jared sat down next to him. 

“I didn’t think anyone had noticed I’d left.”

“I noticed.” Jared patted the back of Dinesh’s hand. “You’re freezing, how long have you been out here?”

“For about twenty awful songs and three drunk people stepping on me.” Dinesh reached down and pulled out two more bottles, opened them both with a twist and handed one to Jared. “This party is awful.” 

“Yes, it really is.” Jared accepted the beer and they clinked bottles. “Did you see Erlich? He’s really outdoing himself.”

“He’s not jumped off of the roof into the pool yet?”

“True, maybe we should go and sit closer to the house to wait for that. To make sure he doesn’t fall and die horribly, of course. And we could grab some of the food from the kitchen. I don’t think anyone has pawed it too much yet.” 

Dinesh looked at Jared and then settled back into the rock. 

“Let’s stay here a little longer.”

“Okay.”


	11. Prompt: "It"s okay, I wasn't asleep anyway." Dinfoyle

37 hours. It had been 37 hours since Dinesh had last slept and he was banking on hitting 40. A combination of jet lag, way too much work to be done and an uncomfortable hotel bed had left him exhausted but too restless to sleep. He’d been lying on the narrow mattress for the last hour, ignoring the lumps that seemed to press directly into his spine. He sighed, rolled over and grabbed his phone. The screen seemed impossibly bright as he typed out a text to Gilfoyle. They had not spoken since he’d dropped Dinesh off at the airport. 

[Hey. This hotel is such a dump, you would love it. This bed is lumpier than Erlich’s sweaters.] 

Dinesh waited for a response for a little, switching between Twitter and his email to pass the time. After ten minutes he counted back in his head. It was 2.27am at home. 

[Sorry, forgot the time difference. Still jet lagged.] 

Dinesh sighed and placed his phone on his chest, determined to just close his eyes and finally sleep. He was on his twentieth sheep when he felt his phone buzz. A text message back. 

{its ok i wasnt sleeping anyway}

Dinesh rolled his eyes and started tapping back. Another text came through while he was typing. 

{you in a bunk bed with the janitor?}

Dinesh snorted, deleted his message and then typed again. 

[Yes, I called top bunk though.] 

{good job careful he doesnt creep into your bunk} 

[Why do you think I’m still awake? ]

Dinesh watched as the three dots that indicated Gilfoyle was typing back appeared, then disappeared, then appeared again. 

[Are you typing me an essay on keeping safe from being molested by janitors?]

A text from Gilfoyle appeared as soon as he had sent his message, sent at the same time. 

{sure its not coz u miss me?}

Dinesh hesitated before responding. 

[Is that why you’re still up?] 

There was no response for a few minutes, no three dots either. Dinesh was about to give up and try to sleep again when his phone buzzed. He picked it back up to answer the message and instead found an incoming phonecall. He smiled, pulled the sheets more tightly around him and answered.


	12. Prompt: "Pull over, let me drive for a while." Dinfoyle

"Pull over, let me drive for a while.” 

“Oh, hell no. Absolutely not.”

“What? Does your car not respond to anyone who actually knows how to drive?”

“I will make you sit in the back seat.”

Dinesh’s hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, unnecessarily so as they had been on the same stretch of straight road for the last hundred miles. He had been driving for ten hours and fending off Gilfoyle’s offers to take over for seven. They had set off at six in the morning, both aghast that there was more than one six o’clock in the day. 

“If you let me drive, you can take a nap.”

“You take a nap!” 

“Fine.” Gilfoyle took off his seatbelt and twisted his body around, clambering into the back seat. 

“What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to kill us both?!” Dinesh took one hand off the wheel and started trying to pull Gilfoyle back into the front seat. He was too late and Gilfoyle flopped into the back seat, reclining back with his hands behind his head. Dinesh glared at him in the rear view mirror. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m trying to take a nap. Please give me some peace.”

“What do you need a nap for? I’m the one who’s been driving all day.”

“Exactly what I was getting at.”

Dinesh exhaled through his nose and returned his eyes to the seemingly never ending, virtually empty road ahead of them. 

“Do you promise to be careful if I let you drive?”

“No, I’m trying out for NASCAR and I need to practise.” Gilfoyle snook his hand around the driver seat headrest and touched the back of Dinesh’s neck. “Yes, I’ll be careful. You should really sleep or at least rest in the back.”

Dinesh leaned into the touch slightly and then pulled over. Gilfoyle took the driver’s seat and Dinesh sat in the passenger seat, brushing crumbs from their many snacks out of the car. Gilfoyle pulled out a pair of aviators and put them on, looking at Dinesh for a reaction. 

“Wow. You’re really doing that?”

“I’m the pilot now.”

“Well, try not to kill us or worse, scratch this car.”

“Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and we’ll be golden.” Gilfoyle said, starting the car again and pulling out into the road. They drove along in silence for a little while, Dinesh reclined the chair as far back as it would go and sighed in pleasure. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, navigator. I need you to help me.”

“Help you do what? We’re going to be on this road for the next zillion miles and after that you have Waze.”

Gilfoyle pulled down his sunglasses and glanced at Dinesh before looking back to the road.

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with R.”


	13. Prompt: "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." Jarrich

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Alright, let me get my bag.” Richard said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his desk chair and hoisting his small duffel onto his shoulder. He turned to face Jared. “What the hell?”

Jared was laden with a huge backpack, two crammed duffel bags (one over each shoulder) and two more smaller duffels in each hand. His face was red and there was a vein sticking out in his neck. 

“Are you kidding? You’re going to collapse!” 

“I’m fine.” Jared shifted awkwardly. “This is all of Pied Piper’s remaining promotional merchandise. I thought we’d take it with us to help spread the good word. And to get it out of your closet.” 

“Well, at least let me help you! Jesus, how much does that stuff weigh?” Richard tucked his jacket over his own bag and approached Jared, who stepped out of the way towards the door. 

“I can carry it. The CEO of the company shouldn’t be encumbered with cheaply made foam fingers and koozies.” Jared took a few more laborious steps towards the door until Richard blocked his way, holding out a hand to take one of the bags. Their eyes met and Jared reluctantly handed Richard a duffel. Richard groaned as he took hold of the handles. 

“Richard, I can carry it. It’s really no trouble.”

“No, no.” Richard stood up straight and opened the front door. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look. And you shouldn’t have to carry all this crap around.” 

Jared smiled and followed Richard through the door, deciding it was best to not tell Richard there were two more bags of t-shirts to carry to the car.


	14. Prompt: "It's my turn to pick." Dinfoyle.

“But it’s my turn to pick!” 

Gilfoyle turned his head to look at Dinesh and pinned him with a stare. 

“I didn’t know we were taking turns. I didn’t agree to take turns.” 

“We should be taking turns and it’s definitely my turn.” 

They were sat together on the couch, swathed in blankets and both red nosed and bleary eyed. Colds and sinus infections. Every word was gruff from sore throats and nobody else would come within ten feet of them. They had had the living room pretty much to themselves for the last few days. The television had been their primary source of entertainment. 

“What’s wrong with this show?”

“It’s dumb.” 

“You’re dumb.” Gilfoyle murmured, his eyes were drooping. He yawned and pulled the blankets around himself more tightly. “Did you know that?”

“Give me the remote.” Dinesh said again, putting his arm around Gilfoyle as they settled down deeper into the couch. “C’mon, just for a little.”

Gilfoyle buried his face in the blankets and Dinesh felt his breathing slow. He was asleep in minutes. His hand stayed gripped firmly around the remote control.


	15. Prompt: "We're going to freeze half to death." Dinfoyle.

“You’re being such a huge whining baby, I wish I’d left you in California.”

“I wish you’d left me there too.” Dinesh grumbled, voice muffled by the scarf he was wrapping around his neck and face. He also wearing a mustard yellow puffy ski jacket and a fluffy trapper hat. Gilfoyle had shielded his eyes when he had first seen the ensemble. “We’re going to freeze half to death.”

“You’re more than welcome to get on another plane and go back if you don’t want to be here.” Gilfoyle said, standing up. He had spotted a truck that looked like his dad’s and a woman waving frantically in the passenger that could only be his step-mother. 

“No.” Dinesh stood as well. “I want to be here. I just want it to be less cold.”

“I want you here too.” Gilfoyle said, turning to look him in the eye. He smiled and briefly squeezed one of Dinesh’s gloved hands. “But you need to stop being such a fucking baby. This is a warm winter in Canada.”


End file.
